Encuentro´s
by Vini Astrea
Summary: Quien pensaría que en la vida el destino tiene mucha presencia? El amor lo puede todo y existe?Único capítulo y terminado.


Encuentro´s 

By Vini Astrea

_El cielo completamente gris, el motivo la lluvia...aún así estás entre mis pensamientos, los cuales no puedo yo dejar de pensar en ti. __  
__Lo más fácil pudiera ser ir y seguirte hasta donde estás; pero por el momento es imposible. Tú tienes tu carrera, yo tengo la mía, de alguna manera una carrera un tanto distante, pero que a su vez podría tener muchas cosas en común. __  
__Miro hacia el cielo, solo veo nubes grises mientras en lo profundo se escucha la lluvia caer, no tan intensa, pero sí que moja a aquel que camina mucho tiempo debajo de ella. __  
__La vida no ha sido nada fácil...ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo. He de extrañarte, he de quererte...pero la realidad es que no estás aquí. No tiene caso desperdiciar mi tiempo escribiendo esto..._

Fue la última carta que Ian le dejó a Lara afuera de su apartamento. Ella al leerlo solo sintió en su corazón tremenda punzada; de sus ojos lágrimas de tristeza brotaron, aún así, ella intentaba contenerse.

- ¿pero, qué tienes? .- preguntaba su hermana menor Lily al entrar por aquella puerta de madera hacia el cuarto de paredes verdes de Lara, su hermana mayor.

Lara agacho la cabeza y solo entre sus pensamientos estaba la imagen de ese chico delgado con el pelo alborotado, de ese chico que había logrado atrapar sus sentimientos rebeldes, de chica dura, sin tanta delicadeza, ese chico que había logrado mirar más allá de la superficialidad . Lily se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo, fue cuando entonces Lara soltó el llanto. Lily solo la escuchaba; la radio en el fondo en ese momento sonaba "estuve enamorado de ti, pero ya no siento tus palabras, y pensar que un día te quise, como a nadie he querido jamás...".

- yo sabía que tarde o temprano ese tarado de Scott iba a salir con alguna pendejada...mira que irse en estos momentos de tu embarazo.- fue entonces que Lara detuvo su llanto, tomo valor, miro a su hermana y le dijo: "él no lo sabe..."

La pequeña Del Valle al escuchar esto se quedó estupefacta – pero...pensé que le habías dicho! .- Lara agachó la cabeza, miró hacia un buró en donde tenía una foto en un marco de madera donde se encontraba ella con Ian abrazados en el otoño pasado, una vez más tomó valor y le contestó: "tenía pensado decirle, pero cuando me dijo que tendría que ir a terminar su carrera a otro lado...y al verlo tan emocionado...no se lo dije." Lily de alguna manera estaba enojada, pero... se controló y apoyó mucho a su hermana. Si bien hace algunos años no se llevaban bien, también está la realidad que ahora que Lily está a punto de terminar sus estudios de medicina, ella y Lara se han llevado mucho mejor.

- no te preocupes...yo te apoyaré...pero, tienes que decírselo a Ian de una vez por todas... sabes que él no regresará en 2 años y él para que escriba algo...le cuesta trabajo caray!.-

- no importa, seré fuerte, y ya el tiempo me dirá si le digo a Ian que estoy esperando un bebé de él.-

- pero... tienes que decírselo Lara, él es su padre.- exclamaba Lily un poco alterada. A lo que Lara se levantó de la cama, miró al espejo por donde podía mirar a Lily y le dijo: - lo corté; le dije que ya no lo quería ver. – la estudiante de medicina al escuchar esto abrió los ojos y le contestó: pero...¿¿por qué?... ¿qué paso?  
- fue una tontería mía... lo vi con otra chica y me entraron los celos tremendos...llegué y le hice un tremendo alboroto, qué vergüenza, él intentó explicarme pero no lo dejé que dijera sonido alguno...le di una bofeteada, lo insulté y me fui..le dije que no lo quería volver a ver.-

- ay hermanita... ¿y qué no te buscó él?.-   
- claro que sí... me estuvo llamando a mi celular, pero no le tomé la llamada; estaba muy triste.-  
- pues, esa actitud...uno de los síntomas del embarazo...pero, pueden arreglar las cosas.-

- no, ya no; ayer en la noche adelantó su vuelo y se fue.- el silencio se tornó en la habitación mientras Lily intentaba controlarse.

- Lara... amas a Ian?.-  
- sí, claro que sí, y ahora más que nunca que espero un hijo de él.  
- entonces vayamos a buscarlo a Alemania. De seguro él te ha de estar extrañando como loco, pero si lo botaste así, ha de pensar que es un gran culpable de algo.-

Lily encendió su computadora portátil ... – tienes tu pasaporte y visa vigente?.- preguntaba ella mientras accedía a un sitio de internet para hacer reservaciones  
- sí, y tú?- repreguntaba la hermana mayor a su hermana de 2 años abajo.

- claro!...bueno, deja ver cuando hay lugares disponibles para viajar a Alemania.- fue así que Lily del Valle hizo reservaciones para poder partir rumbo a Alemania dentro de dos días. – pero... y tus estudios? .- Lily sonrió contestándole que ya estaba pensando en irse un mes de intercambio a algún otro hospital, y que no veía problema alguno para hacer ese intercambio a Alemania.

Mientras tanto, Ian ya había llegado a Hamburgo, exactamente a la Universidad donde haría sus estudios y aprovecharía para seguir su hobbie de fotógrafo y así pagarse algunas cosas pues la beca no le cumplía todo. – disculpen...¿el estadio de futbol del Hamburgo? .- preguntaba con un tono alemán apenas comprensible a lo que a pesar de los gestos curiosos del ciudadano le respondió amablemente. Fue así que rápidamente él llegó al estadio, sacó su gafette de fotógrafo e ingreso al entrenamiento pues a este chico siempre le ha gustado estar en el momento de la jugada y tomar fotografías de futbolistas. El equipo se encontraba entrenando en un juego de interescuadras – ey, pásala, pásala.- se escuchaba en el fondo mientras Ian caminaba rumbo a la portería, en donde ya estaba el guardameta con una gorra en completa atención. Ian se quedó parado cerca de la portería mientras cambiaba el focal de su cámara para tener un buen zoom cuando lo último que escuchó fue "cuidado"

- eh, qué me pasó?.-  
- tranquilo chico... mi amigo Karl le dio un chanclazo al balón... horrible!... pero con potencia... y te noqueó.  
- discúlpame, no suelo pegar tan mal, pero no sé que me pasó! .- se disculpaba el chico rubio  
- hola, mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi y por lo que veo en tu gaffette eres Ian Takahashi, eres japonés?  
- ah, hola!... bueno, mi abuelo y mi padre son japoneses, pero nací en México, aún así sé hablar japonés y aunque hace tiempo que no viajo a Japón, no olvido las costumbres.- decía el chico de pelo oscuro mientras se sentaba   
- ah pues... que gran coincidencia...justamente me han convocado para tener un partido amistoso, habría que partir mañana, ¿por qué no vienes? .- invitaba aquel portero mientras se acomodaba su gorra  
-no, como crees, qué pena  
- anda...yo te doy para tus viáticos- hablaba Karl –de una manera me disculpo así contigo por mi descuido, al cabo que serán pocos días  
- este... ¿viáticos? .- preguntaba apenado Takahashi  
- sí, mientras dormías, investigamos sobre ti y sabemos que vienes a estudiar y que estás becado, y pues.. Japón no es nada barato, ánda, de amigo a amigo; al cabo dentro de 2 semanas inicias tus clases, no?  
- este.. sí, hasta dentro de dos semanas  
- bien Ian...amigo!... avisaré a la Federación Japonesa que vendrá conmigo el fotógrafo oficial, no lo tenemos y por lo que vimos en tu mochila, tienes muy buenas fotografías   
- y bonitas hermanas .- decía pícaramente Karl a lo que el joven agachaba un poco la cabeza  
- pero... ¿qué te pasa, ¿este wey dijo algo malo? .- preguntaba Genzo al ver la reacción de Ian  
- no, son mi ex novia y mi ex cuñada.- contestaba en un son un tanto melancólico para lo que pronto Genzo lo invitó a un restaurante alemán muy bueno después de escuchar nuevamente las disculpas de Schnaider.

México, Aeropuerto Internacional.  
- bien, ya traigo mis maletas, mis cosas, la cámara .- se inspeccionaba Lily mientras Lara la miraba con aquellas gafas, las típicas que usaba para viajar, de pronto se escuchó por las bocinas: _pasajeros vuelo directo a Hamburgo Alemania, por favor tomar el pasillo para abordar. _  
- bien hermana, es momento.  
- bebito, espero no des lata y provoques que tu mami se sienta mal .- decía esto Lily mientras tocaba el vientre de su hermana y ambas sonreían.

Fue así que las hermanas Del Valle abordaron.

Todo iba bien en el restaurante cuando Ian empezó a marearse .- uy, no me siento bien...creo que voy a ... .- Takahashi se levantó rápido de su asiento y corrió al baño para poder devolver el estómago, al llegar a la mesa y verlo Genzo en ese estado comentó: -uy, te ves pálido, será mejor que pasemos por tus cosas y nos vayamos a mi casa para mañana salir a medio día a Japón-; Ian no contestó, solo escuchaba lo que aquél le decía cuando se volvió a marear, fue asì que Wakabayashi amablemente lo ayudó. 

Ya en casa de Genzo, Ian se encontraba un poco más establecido, empezaron a charlar. Fue cuando Takahashi supo que Wakabayashi era seleccionado nacional japonés y toda su historia. Ian le contó casi toda su vida, vaya que se desahogó el muchacho, y claro, no pudo faltar la conversación de Lara, su ahora ex  
novia – cambiemos de tema, no?- decía el joven con casi la lagrimita en el ojo para pronto Genzo tuvo nuevo tema de conversación --bueno, háblame de Lily, su hermana .- inquiría curiosamente el portero al haber tenido interés por primera vez en aquella foto que vieron y al enterarse de que la mexicana se encontraba soltera. – bueno, qué te puedo decir?... es un bombón de cuñada, aunque tiene sus humores que... íjole, hay que andarse con cuidado; de repente es tímida pero cariñosa, si la haces enfadar no le dura mucho el enojo, pero te disque la "amienta" pero al rato está ya risa y risa; super estudiosa y dedicada... me gustaba ir a verla cuando tenía guardia en pediatría, los niños estaban felices y es que esos días que yo iba, le daba rait pues coincidíamos en salida de horarios y cosas así .- fue entonces que Takahashi le contó sin querer queriendo cada detalle de la chica de pelo largo; una historia que dejó impresionado a Genzo.

Al medio día ya se encontraban Genzo e Ian en el Aeropuerto que los llevaría rumbo a Japón, se encontraban a punto de ingresar al pasillo de vuelos internacionales cuando Karl y Kaltz se acercaron para despedirse y desear buena suerte a estos dos japoneses. Al instante, ya caminaban éstos chicos por el pasillo de los vuelos internacionales cuando Lara y Lily arribaban por la salida de vuelos de América –uy, un poco pesadito el viaje, no crees?- preguntaba Lara mientras se quitaba las gafas y miraba a su alrededor. Lily terminó de presentar su visa y ambas hermanas se sentaron un rato en un restaurante mientras esperaban a que el avión terminara de dejar las maletas.

- bien, y ahora...¿qué hay que hacer? .- preguntaba Lara mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor, Lily se le quedó viendo – o sea, ¡!...hello con tu hello!... ¿cómo qué que hay que hacer, pues ir a buscar a Ian a la Universidad de Hamburgo, aunque primero hay que ir a registrarnos al hotel antes de perder las reservaciones.- acotaba Lily mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba en su diccionario de inglés unas cuantas palabras.

- bueno bebito, iremos en un momento a buscar a tu papi.- se dirigía Lara a ese pequeño ser de semanas que ya se encontraba en su vientre.

Fue así que tomaron su equipaje, agarraron un taxi, quien gratuitamente y ante tremenda belleza les dio un pequeño tour por el Hamburgo hasta llevarlas al hotel donde se hospedarían. 

Mientras tanto; en el avión que viajaría a Japón, Genzo solicitaba a la Azafata una bolsita especial, pues Ian seguía con mareos y vómitos – já, parece que estuvieras embarazado, jajajaja .- bufaba Wakabayashi ante el pobre de Ian que ya no sabía si reírse también o sentirse de plano muy mal – es cierto, pero no cené algo que me ocasionara malestar, han de ser los nervios, espero que pronto se me pase – decía el chico a su nuevo amigo mientras movía los ojos en estado de mareado.

En tanto despegaba el avión, Ian ya había ido dos veces al baño, así que la Azafata decidió darle una pequeña pastilla para el mareo pues el viaje a Japón sería de unas cuantas horas. El avión despegó en el momento en que las hermanas del Valle se registraban en tan conocido hotel – uorale, sí que está muy bien el hotelito...mira, este folleto dice que tiene cama bronceadora, me vendría bien una de esas,no crees lily?

Lily firmaba el boucher y en seguida se dirija a su hermana – ¿estás loca o que, esas cosas dañarían a mi sobrino...en dado caso, yo me sacrificaré y tomaré esas luces mientras tú te bronceas directamente bajo el sol, una pequeña bronceadita nos vendría muy bien...aunque pues no venimos a ligar, sino a encontrar y hablar con Takahashi, y ya vayamos al cuarto a descansar un rato.- las chicas subieron por el elevador que las llevaría al piso 4 cuarto 102.

El avión que iba a Japón ya estaba en pleno vuelo, Ian se había quedado dormido con la foto de Lara y Lily en su mano. Genzo se la quitó para evitar que éste la maltratara aprovechando una vez más y observar la belleza de esa chica trigeña de pelo largo que respondía al nombre de Lily del Valle – ¿acaso será bruja?...Lily, me has embrujado y eso que no te conozco- A su vez, la hermana menor que estaba en el lejano Hamburgo estornudaba – salúd – decía Lara mientras el ascensor abría sus puertas y el Botones las llevaba a la recámara.

- bien, si tienen algún problema solo marquen al cero y ahí las atenderán, qué disfruten su estadía- el botones se retiraba después de que Lara le daba un tanto de propina.

- bueno, lo primero por hacer es buscar la dirección de la Universidad para acudir en cuanto antes .- sugería rápidamente Lily quien ya buscaba en el directorio telefónico mientras que Lara se recostaba y se quedaba dormida – hermanita, verás que encontraremos a Ian y se pondrá muy feliz por ser papá, y yo seré una tía muy feliz..-.

Lily encontraba el anuncio de la Universidad a la par que observaba que había una imagen de la selección de Hamburgo y observando a detalle aquel jugador que destacaba de los demás por el simple hecho de llevar puesta una gorra; .- ah, el teléfono, deja lo anoto antes de que se me olvide el hecho primordial por el cual nos encontramos aquí – se decía a sí misma Lily y para pronto ya estaba haciendo la llamada – habla inglés?...ah, muy bien, disculpe, me puede comunicar con Ian Scott Takahashi? (originalmente era solo Ian Scott xD)...sí, aquí espero – la música de "el golpe" (es una canción) ya se escuchaba en el fondo mientras Lily la tarareaba y movía al compás su pie, pero ipsofacto lo dejó de hacer cuando le dieron aviso que el joven Takahashi había salido del país hacia Tokio, Japón y regresaba en unas cuantas semanas .-changos, y ahora...qué haremos?...condenado mugroso, para qué se habrá ido, y luego... hasta Japón?...ni que hubiera encontrado a Akira Kurosawa o alguien famoso – pensaba Lily mientras colgaba el teléfono y se recostaba en el sillón.

- achú!  
- salud Takahashi, no te vayas a enfermar eh?.- le comentaba Wakabayashi  
- claro que no..bueno, eso espero.

_Pasajeros con destino a Tokio Japón, les informamos que por causas de fuerza mayor tendremos que aterrizar en París Francia, les suplicamos una disculpa._

- ey, en Paris tengo un muy buen amigo, Taro Misaki...lo has escuchado? .-preguntaba Genzo a Ian mientras aquél miraba pensativo por la ventanta

- ¿eh, perdón, no te escuche! .- se disculpaba Ian mientras se tronaba los dedos de su mano derecha

- ¿piensas en ella, verdad?

- sí, fue una discusión muy rara, siento que me oculta algo.- respondía Takahashi mientras se abrochaba el cinturón que por indicaciones se los tenían que poner.

- bueno, las mujeres de repente necesitan su espacio, pero como no saben pedirlo, andan grite y grite a uno, bien dice el dicho de que, a ellas hay que quererlas y no entenderlas.

Lily preparaba la cena – cielos, sí que le pegó un poco el cambio de horario, bueno, sirve que descansa – argumentaba ella mientras observaba el menú de la cocina del hotel, cuando esuchó: ¿Lily?- era Lara quien ya se había despertado. Lily cerró el menú y salió de donde estaba: Lara..., Ian se fue a Japón.

- oye, tan brusco me lo tenías que soltar?

-. Bueno, no quería darle tanta vuelta al asunto- hablaba Lily mientras miraba el rostro de su hermana -- aparte, no veo señas que te afecte--

- puff, ya decidí que de él no quiero nada  
-.¿¿ pero... Lara...? .- Del Valle menor hacía cara de sorpresa mientras que veía en ese instante ver llorar a su hermana, para pronto supo que Lara estaba hablando sarcásticamente. 

-. tranquila hermana, mañana o pasado partiremos a Japón, deja hago la llamada para reservar los boletos; mientras usa tus conocimiento y sácale información confidencial ahí a la Universidad de Hamburgo para localizar al perdido del papá de mi sobrino.

Fue así que ambas hermanas hicieron su actividad respectiva mientras ingerían algo de alimento. Llegaba la noche y ya solo hacía falta viajar a Japón.

- ¿qué descubriste sobre el viaje de Ian?.- preguntaba Lily mientras se ponía su ropa para dormir; Lara terminaba de lavarse los dientes cuando le contestó que fue a Japón para ser el fotógrafo oficial de la Selección Nacional Nipona, argumentó que sorprendió un poco a ambas chicas – pues... suena bien, no?...esperemos que le paguen bien para sus estudios... y si le hubieras dicho de tu embarazo, seguro ya empezaba a ahorrar para lo del bebé. -  
Lara ignoró dicho comentario y se acostó para dormir. 

Mientras tanto en Japón, ambos chicos ya llegaban al Aeropuerto, en donde ya Tsubasa, Taro y Aoi los esperaban ahí.

- hola, ¿qué tal el viaje? .- fue la primera pregunta que realzó Aoi mientras Tsubasa y Taro ayudaban a cargar las maletas . –ey Shingo, no te hagas guaje y ven a ayudarnos! .- exclamaba Genzo lo que provocó la risa de todos.

- así que tú eres Ian Takahashi, el que será nuestro fotógrafo oficial? .- curioseaba Shingo. Ian un poco apenado respondía afirmativamente. –pues bien, nos esperan en el Club de la Federación para dar una cena, ya tienes tu primer trabajo .- hablaba Misaki mientras abordaban los automóviles respectivos que los llevarían hasta ese lugar. Fue así que cuando llegaron se encontraban algunos miembros directivos de la federación, los jugadores y una que otra chica. Takahashi sacaba su cámara, se colocaba su chaleco especial de focos y empezaba a trabajar tomando lo que al día siguiente eran unas excelente fotos.

- jajaja, qué buenas fotos Takahashi! .- decía Izawa al ver una de Ryo bailando  
- bueno, no solo serias deben de ser las fotografías, había que mostrar el lado de la persona.- contestaba el autor mientras mostraba a los demás otras fotografías.

- bueno bueno, dejen de jugar con las fotos y presten un momento su atención .- decía el entrenador Gamo a sus jugadores en aquella cancha de soccer cuando llegó la demás prensa. –a pesar de que es un amistoso, no debemos confiarnos, se los dejo en sus manos, así que por el día de hoy correrán un poco como primera indicación y luego haremos jugadas tácticas – Ordenaba el D.T a lo que todos en un solo grito decían "sí señor".

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. (Narita)**  
- santo cielos... qué es tanto símbolo!.- preguntaba Lara al ver la salida lleno de letreros en Hiragana  
- bueno, tranquila; ayer estuve investigando y tenemos que recorrer este pasillo, ya después nos encontraremos con señalética también en inglés.

Un poco asustadas por tan tremendo Aeropuerto, ambas lograron abordar el **"Narita Express" **aquél tren bala que conecta el aeropuerto con la ciudad de Tokio en un trayecto que dura 53 minutos.(dato verídico)  
Allá ya se encontraba Nikki Takahashi, hermana mayor de Ian.

- pero, ¿por qué la llamaste? .- preguntaba Lara un tanto asombrada  
- pues le llamé para ver si de casualidad estaba en Japón y me dijo que había estado de vacaciones y que ella nos prestaba un pequeño apartamento mientras se iba a China por parte del trabajo, tranquila, no le dije nada del bebé, eso se lo tendrás que decir tú...ánimo, no le tengas miedo, sabes que puedes confiar en ella.- animaba Lily a su hermana al verla un poco pálida, de alguna manera le entraba el susto decirle a Nikki que pronto sería Tía. Los minutos pasaron y por fin llegaron a la estación, donde Nikki ya las esperaba, pero fue sorpresa para las hermanas del Valle que Nikki en ese transporte regresaría al aeropuerto internacional.

- ey Nikki, espera, tengo algo importante qué decirte.- entre que decía y susurraba Lara  
- sí, que pasa Lara, espero que mi hermano se esté portando bien contigo.- un silencio de repente abordó a las tres chicas cuando Nikki comentó. -¿estás embarazada?.- Lara cabizbaja emitió la respuesta afirmativa, apenas que se escuchaba, Takahashi saltó de gusto y la felicitó: -bueno, me quedaría para festejar.- decía eso ella cuando vio a Lara llorar un poco --...tranquila Lara, supongo que Ian no lo sabe, por eso has venido hasta acá...pero espero que solucionen alguna indiferencia que siento; de igual, ya sabes donde encontrarme y yo encantadísima de apoyar a ese bebé, pero eso en caso que el tonto de mi hermano salga con alguna pendejada y no quiera responderte, pero sé que eres fuerte y saldrías sola adelante, ten en cuenta que te apoyaré siempre y cuando me lo permitas.- Lara agradeció tan noble gesto, y con un abrazo, Nikki abordó nuevamente el Narita Express para irse no si antes darles algunas instrucciones para poder comunicarse, las llaves del apartamento e incluso un auto y teléfonos de emergencia y la tarjeta de su Doctor Japonés.

Mientras tanto el entrenamiento de la selección japonesa había terminado, mientras los chicos se duchaban Ian realizaba el proceso de revelado rápidamente y proporcionaba algunas fotos a los medios de comunicación y otras las terminó vendiendo a los fans que habían asistido para que los seleccionados se las autografiaran. Fue cuando conoció a Sanae, Kumi y Yukari – vaya, pero qué buenas fotos tomaste, jejeje, le diré a Urabe que me la autografié y la pongo en mi buró- comentaba divertida Yukari cuando las chicas se rieron, Takahashi solo se sonreía pues no sabía de qué hablaban cuando Kumi le aclaró que Ryo era el novio de Yukari y que entre Ishizaki y Urabe siempre ha existido un pleito sano de saber quien juega mejor.

- uf, vaya que hiciste negocio, me duele la mano con tanto autógrafo .- comentaba al llegar Genzo mientras se sacudía el pelo para ponerse la gorra que una de las fans le había regalado,seguidos de Taro,Aoi  
- bueno, de hecho yo no las vendí, las quería regalar, pero me dieron el dinero y pues, yo creo que mi acento japonés no es tan bueno y no me entendieron que era gratis.- contestaba amablemente Ian

- bueno, entonces lo ahorras para darte algún gusto! .- se unía a la plática Ozhora

- bien, ahora...¿cómo le haremos para encontrar a Ian?  
- ijole Lara, de plano te estás cerrando o qué, pues tenemos que ir a preguntar a la federación de fútbol! – Lara hizo gestos burlescos a Lily al verla medio histérica, pero juntas emprendieron lo que ese día sería la extraviada de su día ya que la señalética de la ciudad estaba en Japonés; afortunadamente alguien que sabía inglés logró ayudarlas para que regresaran al apartamento de Nikki; paralelamente ya se encontraban cenando Genzo, Aoi, e Ian, en un restaurante típico que funcionaba desde que ellos eran pequeños – oigan, creo que Taro ya se tardó, no creen?.- preguntaba Aoi a sabiendas que Misaki era super puntual, en eso, como brujo apareció en la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

- disculpen la tardanza, ayudé a unas chicas que estaban algo perdidas.-  
- jaja, y por qué esa sonrisa pícaro! .-  
- no piensen mal; solo sonrió porque recuerdo la sonrisa de ambas y me alegró la noche-  
- ah!.. y de a dos eh!  
- eran hermanas, al parecer querían llegar a la federación, pero ya era noche y les dije que ya estaban cerradas las instalaciones  
- ¿hermanas, y qué no son de aquí o por qué se perdieron?  
- pues, según lo que medio entendí de su español es que vienen de Alemania a buscar a alguien.

Apartamento de Nikki:  
- qué pena, perdernos y tener que pedir ayuda!.. qué pena!.. qué tal si nos hubieran secuestrado .- decía Lara un tanto preocupada  
- mmm, oye, estás medio neuras, se me hace que mañana tú te quedas a descansar un poco mientras yo voy a buscar a Ian, no quiero que les pase nada a ti y al bebé, los primeros meses debe de haber un mayor cuidado  
- pero...  
- pero nada!...he dicho!  
- jajaja, uy...qué mandona me saliste hermanita, ya cásate!   
- JA-JA-JA...qué chistosita!...entre mis planes no está el del matrimonio, ni siquiera el de un novio...al menos en unos 5 años.  
- calla mujer...que cuando menos te lo esperes te llega y te destantea todo el tapete provocándote un uyuyui...ay!..mi Ian...dónde estará?  
- uy, aguas con la mielosa...mejor me voy a mirar un poco la TV y te quedas aquí con tu romanticismo.

Rápidamente Lily salió de la habitación para dirigirse al sofá en donde tomó el control que afortunadamente estaba en inglés y encendió la TV; pero su objetivo no fue el gran éxito ya que había puro canal en japonés.

- herma-----ni---ta! .- gritaba a media voz Lara a lo que Lily hizo una mueca al pensar que por el tono en que lo dijo, aquella le pediría algún favor...en efecto... Lara pidió un pan dulce a media noche: -y dónde demonios encuentro una panadería o tienda a esta hora?.- Lily salió del apartamento paso a pasito; la incertidumbre de estar en un lugar desconocido, con un lenguaje muy complicado y a media noche..., pues no era algo alentador.

- oye Genzo, podrías detenerte en esa tienda?...necesito el baño...creo que...uf..  
- mmm, de verdad estás enfermo, mañana iremos a que te revisen, ok?...mira, ahí está esa tienda, paremos ahí, sirve de que me compro algo.

Al detener Wakabayashi el coche, Ian salió corriendo al baño para una vez más devolver el estómago. Genzo campante entró a la tienda donde amablemente saludó al cajero; se dirigió por el pasillo del pan cuando por la TV escuchó un "GOL" de la selección argentina y por bobear chocó con una persona.

- ay!.. discúlpame... qué ton... .- Genzo miró.. era Lily!  
Lily puso cara de susto, no sabía el idioma; Genzo al notar eso dijo unas palabras en inglés – disculpame, fui un tonto...mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi, estoy soltero y sin compromiso... ah, perdón...no quise decir eso .- Lily se rió al medio entender el inglés de Genzo, cuando escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención...y al voltear, había mirado a Ian quien había soltado el "pektobismol"

- Lily? .- preguntaba el chico entre una tonada de sorpresa, y alegría  
- Ian, qué gusto verte! .- ambos amigos se saludaban efusivamente hasta que Genzo hizo un ruido con la garganta para hacer notar que aún existía.  
- ah, perdón...Genzo, ella es Lily del Valle, mi...bueno, ella es Lily...Lily, él es Genzo Wakabayashi, portero de la selección nacional y de un equipo de Alemania, él fue quien me invitó a estar estas dos semanas acá en Japón. 

Wakabayashi se puso firme de pie, acomodó su gorra y saludó como todo buen caballero occidental a Lily (osea, con todo y beso en la mejilla)

- pero... ¿qué haces aquí?.- preguntaba Takahashi al decidirse sentarse en una mesita de la tienda después del beso ruso que le plantó Genzo a Lily (osea, en ambas mejillas)   
- pues... verás...cómo decirte?.- Lily no encontraba las palabras, cuando en el fondo se escuchó una voz nombrando a "IAN". Éste al voltear vio a Lara, con lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo el osito de peluche que le había él regalado el primer año de noviazgo... Takahashi se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrazar a Lara; el momento era efusivo, ambos lloraban y besaban, Genzo y Lily veían tan tierna escena.

- pero... ¿qué haces aquí? -. Preguntaba Ian, mientras pegaba su frente al de ella  
- perdóname, perdóname porfavor!; por aquella escena de celos que te hice...  
- shhh... tranquila, no pasó nada... el haberme seguido hasta acá me ha demostrado una vez más el porqué te he de amar.  
- Ian...yo...yo...yo estoy embarazada!

Ian dejó de abrazar a Lara, abrió los ojos diciendo: éstas...éstas embarazada?...pero..cómo?... osea...tú... mio...estamos embarazados! .- Takahashi gritaba como loco ante tal noticia, claro que no pudo faltar el beso y beso de Lara y el abrazo; la noticia le había caído de pura felicidad, Lara siempre confió de la reacción positiva de Ian, ya que a él le encantaba los niños

- ey Gen!...ven acá!

Genzo y Lily super contentos acudieron al llamado: -voy a ser papá!- gritaba efusivamente el chico delgado  
- sí, ya lo sé, se escuchó todo el grito, felicidades!

Después de hacer un brindis de pan acompañado con Leche en la tienda donde se encontraban, y ser ya muy noche, los chicos decidieron quedarse en la casa de Nikki junto con las chicas. El cansancio venció a Lara e Ian la acompañó a uno de los cuartos, quedándose así dormidos ambos al poco tiempo. 

- mmm, sabes Lily, yo duermo en el sillón.-  
- no, como crees...tú eres nuestro invitado, te dejo la cama y yo me quedo en el sillón. Lily sacaba algunas sábanas del clóset para ponerla en el sillón cuando fue atacada por semejante cobertor, Genzo al escuchar el grito se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella y se rio en discreción al verla tumbada en el suelo mientras un cobertor estaba encima de ella apunto de hacerle el 1,2,3 de la lucha libre.

- a ver... ya te ayudo Lily.- Genzo quitó el cobertor y ayudó a Lily a ponerse de pie, de repente ambos se quedaron con los ojos fijos el uno con el otro e instintivamente un beso emergió. 

A la mañana siguiente Ian se levantó a buena hora para hacer el desayuno y al pasar por uno de los cuartos vio que Genzo y Lily habían dormido juntos. – ijole, sí se lo propone lo consigue- con estas palabras Takahashi cerró la puerta donde se encontraban y empezó a preparar el desayuno cuando sintió unos brazos recorrer su espalda, fue así que él saludó a Lara con un tierno beso sin olvidar dar un beso más en el lugar donde se encontraba el fruto de su amor – Hola Larita! .- decía éste a lo que Lara enseguida decía: -vaya, siempre he sabido que los hombres prefieren tener un primogénito varón...

- pues...yo deseo una Larita.- decía este mientras se acercaba a ella  
- y que tal si es un Iansito?  
- pues...que sean uno y uno!.- soltaba una risa él para después besarla a ella.  
- uy, como tú no los cargas! .- exclamaba divertida Lara y más se carcajeo cuando Ian le contó de que ahora él comprendía el por qué había estado vomite y vomite días anteriores, sintiendo ascos y mareos

- Hola, buenos días!.- era Genzo quien ya había despertado un poco apenado, Ian le pidió que lo acompañara a la tienda a comprar algo de fruta. Con este pretexto Ian habló con Genzo sobre Lily de alguna manera advirtiéndole al portero que a pesar de que le caía bien, defendería a Lily a toda costa pues ya era casi parte de su familia. Genzo comprendió todo y explicó a Ian las buenas intenciones que tenía con ella, aunque le pidió explicaciones a Ian sobre eso de "casi familia"; éste le contestó que se casaría con Lara, aunque aún no se lo había dicho pues quería que fuese sorpresa y pensaba preparar algo muy especial para proponerle matrimonio.

Los 4 desayunaron tranquilamente, aunque a Ian se le quemó un poco el pan, entonces se prepararon para que los dos chicos realizaran sus actividades quedándose en casa Lara y Lily.

Estadio de entrenamiento de la Selección Japonesa:  
- Ian, pues felicidades por ese nuevo paso...aunque tenemos que hacerte una despedida de soltero eh! .- sugería Ryo ante semejante risa de los demás integrantes

- jajajja, eso sí no sé como se acostumbre aquí en Japón, pero si estuvieran en México ya me estuvieran llevando una streeper.

- bueno...ey Tsubasa, recuerda como fue tu despedida de soltero? .- preguntaba Genzo al Capitán de la escuadra nipona quien gustosamente le contó a Takahashi como había sido su despedida, incluso su boda con Sanae, sin olvidar las peripecias que tuvo que pasar cuando el mero día no encontraba el moño de su traje; el llanto de emoción de Sanae

- oye Tsubasa, cuéntale como le pediste matrimonio a Anego

- bueno, fue...

- nada romántico! .- se escuchó Aoi gritar por ahí.-   
-jjajaja, cállate Shingo... bueno, fue después del World Youth cuando le ganamos a Brasil, cité a Sanae en el estadio, estábamos los dos solos, los reflectores apuntaban al lugar donde nos encontrábamos, y fue cuando le mostré a mi inseparable amigo, el balón...detrás de él, el anillo

- en efecto, nada romántico .- confirmaba Genzo ante la risa de los demás

- ey Waka...que no se te olvide que la idea que tú me diste fue proponerleselo en la portería, osea, andas también perdido eh!

- pues... chicos...debo confesarles que tuve un flechazo a primera vista, el destino hizo que conociera a Ian y a su vez que conociera a la mujer de mi vida, Lily, su cuñada

- vaya!... estámos hablando del mismo Genzo Wakabayashi?...aquel mujeriego galante que no perdía el tiempo con ninguna niña que se le acercaba? .- molestaba Ryo, pero eso se terminó al recibir varios golpecillos de los de la selección para obligarlo a que se retractara de lo anteriormente dicho – está bien, lo siento Ian...Genzo no es así, es más seco que nada.

Así transcurría el entrenamiento previo al partido amistoso, mientras que en el apartamento de Nikki, Lara le soltó la directa a Lily: - no que no te enamorabas?

Lily se sonrojó y solo escuchó apenada todo lo que Lara había escuchado la noche previa: - pensé que estabas super dormida, tu sueño es súper pesado.- comentaba Lily toda roja como tomate mientras que Lara se reía: - bueno, no escuché mucho, Ian y yo pues...hicimos lo mismo.- Fue entonces que lo que nunca habían hablado las hermanas del Valle lo empezaron a hablar, claro, evitando contar aquellos pequeños detalles que solo entre pareja quedan.

- Lara, tenías razón... el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

- oye Lily, disculpa esta pregunta; pero...se protegieron? .- Lily al escuchar esto casi se ahoga con el café que tomaba

- mmm, pequeño detalle...pero, según mis cuentas, pues...ando contando bien.

Éstas fueron las últimas palabras de Lily con Lara al respecto ese día.

Entonces, fue así cuando la selección japonesa jugó contra Korea en donde salió victorioso el equipo Nipon gracias a las asistencias de Ozhora, Misaki y Aoi que lograron que Nitta y Kojiro obtuvieran anotación. Ian tomó unas excelentes fotos del partido y del entrenamiento de la semana. Pronto regresarían a Alemania Lily, Lara, Genzo y él; no sin antes Ian proponerle matrimonio a Lara debajo de la "torre eiffel japonesa". Todos los miembros de la selección nipona acudieron a dicha celebración matrimonial al día siguiente. Genzo. Tsubasa, Aoi...bueno, toda la selección fue testigo de la unión. El brindis fue sencillo y fue llevado a cabo dentro en la mansión Wakabayashi. Lara lucía un vestido de novia tradicional, de hecho todo fue tradicional; el abuelo de Ian y unos primos acudieron a la ceremonia sin olvidar claro que de la presencia de Nikki quien causó algo de revuelo a Misaki. Al día siguiente se despidieron de sus amigos y partieron rumbo a Hamburgo. Ian tendría que asistir a clases y Lily tendría que hacer un mes de intercambio en Munich, pero Genzo arregló para que fuera en el propio Hamburgo.

Fue así que pronto de la noche a la mañana pasaron 5 meses; Takahashi había logrado obtener un empleo de medio turno con un buen sueldo gracias a su buen cuadro de fotografías. Karl aún apenado había ofrecido a renta barata una de las casas que alquilaba.

- bien Gen...entonces, cuándo es la boda con Lily, desde que llegamos están viviendo juntos, y no creo que solamente haga oración, verdad?

Wakabayashi escupió el trago de agua que iba a beber ante tal cuestionamiento.  
– bueno Ian... no he hablado con ella al respecto; en este corto tiempo a pesar que llevamos muy buena química, pues..creo que aún es pronto para ya pensar en eso, no crees?.- preguntaba el arquero a su cuñado mientras con la cuchara cortaba un pastel de zanahoria que Lily había llevado a casa de Takahashi por antojo de su hermana. En eso, las chicas llegaron de hacer las compras.

- oigan, oigan... eso es mucho para mi pequeña Lara, no creen?.- preguntaba Ian al ver tanta cosa de bebé que habían Lily y ella comprado

- oh, bueno...y quien te está asegurando que será una pequeña Lara y no un pequeño Ian?.- insistía con la pregunta Lara mientras saludaba a su esposo

- pero...todo eso que traen...parece que es para 4!.- argumentaba Genzo mientras las hermanas del Valle se reían. – bueno Gen, Ian...siéntensen porfavor.- invitaba Lara a esos dos chicos de pelo oscuro

- les tengo dos noticias; una buena y otra mala.- decía Lara mientras Lily intentaba contener una sonrisa

- a ver.. qué tanto misterio, ya suelten la noticia, primero la mala!.- sugería Ian ante el pensamiento que de verdad algo malo hubiera pasado.

- bueno Ian... pues... he gastado mucho dinero... porque... tendremos 3 bebés!.- Ian casi se desmaya, la noticia de cierto modo le vino como valde de agua al escuchar "gastado mucho dinero" no se esperaba dicho anuncio, aunque esa reacción duró poco cuando se levantó del asiento y corrió por toda la casa como loco gritando : "trillizos, trillizos"

- vaya!.. quien te viera con esa carita de niño inocente que no rompe un plato y ser papá de 3 hijos!.- bufaba un poco Wakabayashi con su amigo  
- cállate, jajajajjaj; bueno, ahora díganos la noticia agradable.

Fue cuando entonces Lily se puso de pie y anunció: - pues... yo también tendré 3 bebés!.- Genzo casi se va de espaldas, pero al igual que Ian, éste se volvió loco y tiró la gorra lo más lejos que pudo de la emoción!.- pero...no se te nota, bueno, sì te veo más llenita y sabrosa, pero pensé que era por..tu ya sabes...- decía Wakabayashi. – es que, tengo apenas 4 meses.-contestaba Lily risueñamente pues era lo que había imaginado, quizá a largo plazo, pero desde que conoció a Genzo, había cambiado mucho. Lo bueno es que había justo a tiempo terminado Medicina General

Ambas parejas estaban felices por tan agradables noticias; Genzo e Ian no se la pensaron dos veces cuando les dijeron a sus respectivas que tendrían que viajar a Japón para dar la buena nueva a sus amigos.

- bueno, primero...deja le aviso a mi hermana- gritaba Ian mientras corría al teléfono y hablaba enseguida con Nikki quien desde el otro lado de la bocina también se escuchaba el grito de felicidad. --Ey Nikki, que tal si nos vemos en Japón, saldremos en esta semana para allá y llegaremos a la mansión Wakabayashi.

Acordado esto entre los hermanos Takahashi, Ian colgó el teléfono. En ese día, ambas parejas hicieron sus respectivas maletas para que dentro de 3 días volaran a Japón, en donde ya Sanae velozmente y con ayuda de Kumi y Yukari había organizado en casa de Genzo un "baby shower", mientras que Tsubasa ,Ryo y Taro preparaban el salón el cual ya tenía una caja de puros, que si bien era cierto que nadie fumaba, por única ocasión se echarían un puro cubano que había conseguido Aoi.

- vaya.. con que tres cada uno eh!  
- miren que ambos tienen el rostro de niños tiernos que no rompen ningún plato, pero que en cambio...3 bebés!...felicidades- hablaba Izawa propiamente mientras le daba una aspirada al puro el cual ya había provocado en Jito, Makoto, Misugi e Ian una ligera tos.

- oigan, y yá saben si serán niños o niñas? .- preguntaba Taro a lo que ambos futuros padres se quedaban viendo y soltaban la carcajada pues no sabían que irían a hacer. 

En cambio, las chicas veían cada ropita de color amarillos, pañales, pañaleras, y otras cositas de bebés:- y bien, ¿saben qué serán?.- preguntaba tranquilamente Nikki  
- realmente, pues aún no se puede ver bien el sexo del bebé.- explicaba Lily – pero tanto Lara como yo coincidimos en que sería sorpresa y que solo el Doctor sabría el sexo del bebé. 

- y cómo se sienten los futuros padres?.- preguntaba Yukari

- pues...al día siguiente que les habíamos dado la noticia, Ian se comunicó con Karl para darle la noticia y preguntarle si le daba permiso para pintar el cuarto

- jajaj, Genzo no durmió en la noche por pintar el cuarto de amarillos, aunque intentò hacer unos osos de peluche pero... jajjaa, qué bueno que se dedica al fútbol y no al diseño gráfico

- oigan, pues yo puedo pintarles esos detallitos- , se ofrecía Nikki amablemente – no es que me considere la gran diseñadora, pero pues...me defiendo un poco; sirve que me despejo un rato del trabajo y conozco a un alemancito, jijijij

Así paso el medio día hasta que todos se juntaron haciendo unos juegos muy simpáticos que correspondían al baby shower en donde Tsubasa, Genzo e Ian se vestían de bebés y gateaban; no faltó la gran burla de Kojiro, Aoi y Ryo.

La celebración duró varios días; Ian y Genzo tendrían que regresar a Hamburgo para arreglar unas cosas, Nikki de una vez también viajaría con ellos para empezar a pintar el cuarto de los sobrinos, misteriosamente y su vez, Misaki sacaba a relucir que su padre era pintor y que le había enseñado algunas técnicas, así que también se ofrecía para ayudar a Nikki. Las chicas se quedarían en Japón, ya que previamente habían hablado y habían decidido que los niños "Wakabayashi y Takahashi" nacieran en el imperio del sol. Es por eso que no regresarían a Hamburgo.

Ya se encontraban en el avión Nikki, Taro, Ian y Genzo; cuando las preguntas abordaron a Genzo de cuándo se iba a casar con Lily: - miren, les soy sincero, no hemos hablado al respecto, la verdad no sé si Lily quiera casarse, o qué es lo que quiera hacer.-

- bueno, estimado cuñado, concuño, Genzo... a las mujeres como Lily y yo, pues nos gusta más que una celebración, algo sincero y fructífero entre la pareja..- ante tal sermón, Taro cuidadosamente aprendía cada palabra que Nikki.

- entonces, ¿debemos casarnos? .- preguntaba un tanto confuso el arquero nipon al no saber qué hacer, lo único que tenia claro es que amaba a esa mujer y a sus futuros retoños.

- pues... yo digo que le propongas una celebración especial a Lily.- En el transcurso hablaron al respecto, Nikki daba uno que otro consejo a esos dos hombres futuros padres mientras que Taro anotaba lo que decía Nikki (bueno, eso de anotar, hablo literalmente) 

Los meses transcurrieron, Nikki con ayuda de Misaki había terminado de pintar los cuartos y se despidió ya que tenía que regresar a trabajar, pero prometiendo que para el nacimiento de los sobrinos llegaría muy puntual. Genzo terminó la liga en los meses siguientes, y luego tomo vacaciones para estar un tiempo en Japón, Ian se escribía con Lara ya que èl no podìa viajar tanto por sus estudios, pero dio de baja una materia para así acudir a Japón junto con Genzo en donde sus mujeres estaban solo con un par de meses de diferencia. En Japón, todo iba bien; había una reunión en la cual Kojiro aprovechó para presentar a su novia Maki; de pronto, los dolores de parto adelantado empezaron en Lily.

- pero... qué pasa? .- preguntaba Genzo  
- creo que.. ya están listos estos bebés .- tranquilizaba Lily a Gen al verle el rostro de preocupación  
- pero, si Lara tiene más tiempo que tú .- hacía la comparación Ian mientras intentaba comprender las situaciones médicas pero pronto, Lara también daba indicios de dolor.

- pues a llevarlas al hospital.- sugería Ozhora, el cual no se pensó dos veces y en el hospital ya las internaron de urgencia pues la dilatación de ambas estaba listísima. Genzo e Ian habían entrado a ver los partos, pero, ambos jóvenes terminaron desmayados al ver la sangre y al bebito saliendo del vientre materno. Tsubasa y Taro ayudaron a sus amigos, cuando recobraron la conciencia, y esperando en la sala, una enfermera se asomó y gritó: "el primer Wakabayashi es varón"..."el primer Takahashi es varón"- ambos al escuchar estaban contentísimos, en eso, de nuevo la enfermera salió: - "el segundo Takahashi es varón"..."el segundo Wakabayashi es varón"...una tercera enfermara salió y gritó: "el tercer Wakabayashi es mujer y también la tercera Takahashi es mujer".

Después de tremendo agotamiento, pasaron a las respectivas madres a un cuarto que compartirían, ahí ya se encontraban casi toda la selección japonesa, el momento había llegado y las enfermeras llevaban a los trillizos con los padres.

- qué hermosos, tiernitos, cachetones...con los ojitos cerrados.- decía Ian al ver a sus niños y niña. Genzo no se quedó atrás y dijo algo parecido pero diferente.

- y bien.. ya tienen nombres para los bebes?.- preguntaba Nikki mientras que cargaba a uno de los varones Takahashi, Taro a uno de los varones Wakabayashi, Ian a la pequeña fémina, Lara al primer hijo, Genzo a su hijo y Lily a su niña.

- uy, cuánto bebé!.- decía Tsubasa mientras llegaba Sanae embarazada con tremenda barriga tamaño pozole (eso qué? O.o )

- bueno; pues... aquí ya hay un Ian Scott Takahashi Jr. , decía Lara quien cargaba a su niño.

- les presento a Lara Lisy Ayanami Takahashi Del Valle.- decía Ian como todo padre volado por sus hijos, mientras le daba un besito a su bebita.

- ande cabrón!..sácate el nombrecito eh!.- decía Ryo mientras llegaba acompañado de Yukari provocando la risa de todos

- bien, ya tienen a dos...pero, cómo llamaremos a este pequeñito que me tiene bien agarrada del dedo?.- preguntaba Nikki

- Nikki, que tal si tú le pones el nombre-,. invitaba Lara a lo que Nikki se emocionó

- será un honor nombrar a este chiquitín como...- el silencio se tornó en la habitación blanca del hospital privado; lugar en donde ya afuera se encontraba la prensa del mundo del futbol para tener noticias de los hijos del jugador Genzo y del fotógrafo reconocido del soccer, Ian.

- bueno, les presento a: "Rick I. Takahashi", alías Riki Takahashi.

- muy bien, pues, bienvenido Riki Takahashi, aunque... a qué se debe la I, - preguntaba el padre Ian.

- pues, es que es "Rick Ikari Takahashi", pero abreviado seria "Riki".- explicaba la tía Nikki contenta

- bueno, pues...a ver, familia Wakabayashi, cómo llamaran a sus trillizos? .- preguntaba Tsubasa.

- bueno, a esta bebita la llamaremos Jazmín.- decía Lily felizmente

- y a este campeón que tengo aquí le pondremos Enzo Wakabayashi, un nombre italiano pero a la vez casi mi nombre

- oigan, y éste jovencito que parece que ya se hizo popis?.- preguntaba Taro mientras Sanae lo tomaban para tener el honor de cambiarle el pañal.  
- bueno, él se llamará Daisuke Wakabayashi.- respondía Lily de Wakabayashi contenta

Y así, como una gran familia, los niños Wakabayashi y Takahashi tuvieron su ceremonia de bienvenida en donde Karl tuvo que decidirse de quién ser el padrino, si de algún Wakabayashi o Takahashi, a lo que escogió ser el padrino de la pequeña Lara Takahashi, Nikki fue la madrina de Riki mientras que Aoi lo fue de Ian. Por parte de los Wakabayashi, Taro fue el padrino de Jazmín, Tsubasa de Enzo y Ryo de Daisuke.

Al poco tiempo nacieron los gemelos de Tsubasa y Sanae; Lily y Genzo tuvieron un celebración de matrimonio muy especial.

5 años después en la mansión Wakabayashi ya rondaban a la corre y corre 6 niños y 2 niñas casi de la misma edad. La felicidad invadía a aquellos amigos de la infancia que ahora son adultos, y aunque Ian no fue amigo de la niñez, era considerado así.

- a jugar!.- gritaba Ozhora mientras él junto con Genzo e Ian veían patear a sus niños el balón, sin olvidar a Jazmín y Lara que no pateaban mal, incluso mejor que los niños.

- bien pequeños...es hora de anotar un...goooool!.-

FIN. 

**Nota:** Bueno, no quise hacer un fic demasiado largo, ni que tuviera tanta tragedia, aunque no me costaba nada matar a Ian y hacer sufrir a las parejas o alguna jalada así xD, pero me remordió la conciencia después de que ya estaba enterado que sería padre de trillizos.

Espero les haya sido de su agrado este fic; mi primer fic "largo" de lo que suelo escribir. El primero que hago sola; así que debuto con esto. Quizá les parezca extraño el resaltar a personajes como Lara e Ian. Bueno, lo he hecho así, ya que ambos son mi pareja preferida en primer lugar. Y aparte, porque si escribía algo medio romántico o romántico, tenía que sentir el agrado de alguna pareja. También cabe señalar que siempre había querido escribir una historia corta donde el tiempo pasara super rápido, espero haberlo conseguido.

Este fic va dedicado a Lily de Wakabayashi, Zu, gracias por todo; hasta donde sabía, Lara e Ian eran tu segunda pareja preferida (claro, la primera no se discute, Lily y Genzo), espero que siga así, (refiriéndome a Lara e Ian) y si no es así, pues de cualquier manera va dedicado pa ti.ya que en segundo plano mostré el flechazo instantáneo entre Lily y Genzo (aparentemente), pero sabrá solo Ian qué tanto le contó a Gen para que se haya enamorado de Lily del Valle en aquella noche de desahogada de penas; la noche en donde embrujaron al portero codiciado.

Pude plantear más situaciones y mejor pensadas; pero esto fue lo que salió sin ser planeado absolutamente nada. (jà, de hecho nada lo pienso, solo llegué a hacerlo con "Chain, ciudad desconocida"), aunque a este me puse en el papel escribiendo un poco más serio, pues muchs sabrán que destacan mis minifics de intentos de cómicos.

Gracias por sus lecturas a este escrito que a pesar que lo hice en 2 días, en tiempo fueron como casi una hora o menos incluyendo las varias leidas que le dí para que no me fallara la dislexia xD y se vale comentarios para que exista una retroalimentación y yo pueda mejorar en mi redacción.

Se despide: Vini Astrea.  
1-sep-05 (GDL, México)


End file.
